Electric motors create mechanical energy from electromagnetic energy. An alternating current (AC) motor generally includes a rotor and a stationary stator. The stationary stator usually has windings of electrical wires which carry an alternating current which produces a rotating magnetic field. Some rotors are made of ferromagnetic materials which respond to the rotating magnetic field generated by the stator, and as the magnetic field of the stator rotates the rotor will physically rotate. By coupling the rotor to an output shaft the electromagnetic energy of the AC current is converted to the rotational mechanical energy of the output shaft.
Two or more gears can be used to create a mechanical advantage through a gear ratio. There are many ways to arrange gears so that a single rotation of a first gear will result in more or less than one rotation of a second gear in the same amount of time. The gear ratio is the ratio of these two rotations. In the case where the second gear rotates less than the first gear the gear combination could be said to provide a gear reduction. In certain applications it is desirable to have an AC motor with a very high gear ratio, where the gear reduction takes place in the smallest possible volume. For example, an actuator that converts many oscillations of the electrical current into a single rotation of the output shaft could have very fine control.
Historically, wobble plate drive mechanisms have seemed a promising route towards a motor having a high gear ratio within a small volume. Examples of such wobble plate drive mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US20140285072 and US20150015174. Older systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,275,827 and 3,249,776. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
In a wobble plate mechanism, one of the gears, for example a rotor gear, nutates around the other gear, for example a stator gear. If the number of gear teeth on the rotor gear and the stator gear are different by one, then such a system would have a gear ratio equal to the number of teeth on the stator gear.
In principle, the gear ratios in wobble plate drive mechanisms could be quite high. A theoretical wobble plate drive mechanism only using two gears may achieve a very high ratio, in a small volume. However, in practice, efficient and effective wobble plate drive systems have proved elusive, because the forces involved often lead to disengagement of the mechanism or unacceptable levels of vibrations.